Let the Games Begin
by Kyrenea
Summary: REPOST 3/16 - A/U - Gozaburo Kaiba has died, leaving Seto Kaiba to find answers for his murder - yaoi Yami/Seto, violence, mild angst
1. Chapter 1: Set the Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not in way, shape, form or fashion.

A/U setting - this means some things are different, very different. There is a ton of angst happening, violence, death. WARNING: It isn't a happy story by any stretch of the imagination. This first chapter is very depressing, so don't read any further if you want a happy ending - you won't find one.

"Let the Games Begin" is a background story for "New Games". You get to see how Seto and Yami first met each other, and that bargain he talks about from time to time, just for all the wonderful Yami/Seto fans. uke-Seto, the best kind

Rated R for violence - off screen, but there and mentioned in detail. You also get some extra-LEMONY-fresh action in Chapter 2.

3/16/02 – This is a repost – I had written this in first person and then changed it to 3rd – YUCK, I hated it, so I've reworked it back into 1st person and added a second chapter. I don't know if I'll get anymore up for this part of Seto and Yami's relationship, it just depends what happens while working on "New Games" I will keep this story on a lighter side, aside from Chapter 1.

Enjoy,

~Kay

Let the Games Begin

Chapter 1: Set the Scene

by Kyrenea

The fall season had turned lifeless. The wind hadn't dared stir that day. Nor did the birds sing. They silently watched from the barren trees as a fallen leader was placed in the ground. 

Tears weren't shed.

I'd learned the faults of tears, and remembered the lesson for letting them fall.

Non could claim they'd loved him.

Non except the wife and young son he'd left to carry the burden of his commands. And at that, the love proclaimed was more from self-honor and respect than the depths of our hearts.

He'd seen to that.

"They'll pay," I whispered. "I'll find who did this and make them pay."

I was not violent by nature. Ideas had been given thought, but action had never been taken. Carefully construed plans always faded into distant memories as if part of a dream. My life had been simple, not a worry except the constant reminder that one-day he'd die and leave the reigns of Kaiba Foundation at my feet.

But the time had come too soon.

My life had yet to be lived.

My dreams had yet to be realized.

I was still a shadow. A puppet looking for a way to stand on my own.

Then Death presented itself on the family's doorstep and cut the strings.

True, Gozaburo Kaiba hadn't been a model citizen, but still he had been my father. A protector and guardian to the great Kaiba family. The fact that he carried the stench of blood was of no concern. He was a hero to those that followed him, idolized him. 

To others he'd been the embodiment of pure evil. The cause of unrest and a champion of discontent.

Enemies of the Kaiba Foundation laid in weight around every corner. Waiting to take down the Kaiba Foundation from the lowest rungs of the ladder.

My life wasn't my own.

Had never been my own.

I was always searching for an escape from the conspirators and the bodyguards.

At home, life was no safer.

Father and Mokuba fought a verbal war with an unyielding passion. When the dust settled, I was left taking the lashes of punishment Father wouldn't dare deal his oldest son. Punishment that was kept between us and the doctors. 

Father thought to use me against Mokuba, but I didn't dangle completely from his fingers. While he'd written the play, someone else acted out the parts. My part was that of a tool. A weapon. A means to control my older brother.

Always the puppet.

Always in the shadows.

Always watching and learning.

That night had been no different; the night Death first visited the manor.

"It's treason," Mokuba had shouted.

"Salvation from our enemies."

"Enemies? How are they our enemies? They have no way to protect themselves." 

"This family will not stand by and watch unpure blood taint our future."

"This isn't a family." 

A shattering crash sounded from the office as I descended the stairs, hugging the wall and hiding in the shadows. At the foot of the grand staircase, I slipped around the banister to hide amongst the potted greenery. I'd found it was easier to stomach the lashes when the root of Father's anger was etched in my memory.

"Get OUT!" Another crash and Mokuba stormed from the office, slamming the door behind him. The walls rattled with the force, echoing the grumbling and cursing of Father inside the office.

"Protect yourself, Seto." Mokuba stopped at the base of the stairs, regret tinged with fear shinning in the depths of his eyes as he turned to look my direction. "Protect yourself, little brother, for I can't do it any longer."

"Brother?"

Mokuba turned and walked toward the foyer, never looking back as he opened the door and left it gaping behind him.

"Brooo-therrrr," I ran for the doorway, grabbing at Mokuba's arm. "He didn't mean it, Mokuba. He didn't mean it."

"I can't stay, Seto." 

I clutched at his arm, pulling him back toward the house with little success. He motioned for his guards and they hauled me off my feet, holding my struggling body as Mokuba climbed into his air car.

"Don't leave, Mokuba. Don't leave." I kicked at the guard holding me, digging my nails into his wrists.

The air car rose and headed toward the gates. Father's guards came storming from the house, rushing forward with drawn weapons.

"Sorry, kid." Mokuba's guards left me on the ground and made their escape. I ran after the cars, stumbling in the yard and falling in a heap. I cried for the first time in my young life. At fourteen I should have been a man, ready to conquer the world, but I cried as Mokuba left home, taking with him the only affection I'd ever been shown.

He never returned. I never saw or heard news from my brother again.

Friends brought word of Mokuba joining CORE. Father swore at the breakfast table, the one place in the home manners were expected to be observed without fail. He left without excusing himself, calling for his personal guard. No man of his blood would be allowed to betray the family. 

Seven months after leaving home, Mokuba returned, but not to the loving arms of the family that had raised him.

His body was placed in an unmarked grave by the grounds keeper. His name never spoken or death acknowledged. The family didn't mourn. In their eyes, Gozaburo Kaiba had only one son.

Seto Kaiba.

I had been left to bear the weight of my father's life. The weight of a family steaped in military and political actions. A family that left blood in its wake.

An omen of what was to come, had anyone bothered to see the signs.

A year passed, and Death came knocking again.

No sign of a struggle was found during the investigation.

Father had let them in and locked his study from the inside. 

The killer left his body slumped across the desk, blood spilling over the sides to pool on the carpet.

A single stab through the heart from behind. 

CORE execution style.

I had watched the red liquid run across the desk's smooth surface. Watched as crimson stained the carpets and burned the path of my life into the fabric of time.

I hadn't cried.

I wouldn't cry.

The guards shoved me out the door as my mother was ushered from the room in a fit of sobs and shrieks. 

As Gozaburo's heir, I stood with mother as they placed him in the family crypt. Placed him beside the family's other fallen leaders. 

"They'll all pay." I hissed, pulling my mother's shaking form to my side. "If it kills me, I'll see revenge."

The blood was still drying on the carpet as I stepped through the CORE gates. Both sons had followed the path forbidden by their father. Willingly, we gave ourselves over to the organization breaking away the supports of Kaiba Foundation. 

Mokuba had fled the tyranny of Gozaburo Kaiba. 

I sought vengeance. 

Vengeance for the lives of a brother and father.

One assassin had come from those halls. Perhaps both would be there, hiding, secure in the illusion of safety.

I stepped through the gates, never realizing Death had his eye on my every move.


	2. Chapter 2: Seal the Bargain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not in way, shape, form or fashion.

A/U setting - this means some things are different, very different. "Let the Games Begin" is a background story for "New Games". 

Rated R - extra-LEMONY-fresh

Enjoy,

~Kay

Let the Games Begin

Chapter 2: Seal the Bargain

by Kyrenea

            CORE Academy.

At one time, only the most prestigious families sent their sons to learn the defensive military arts. Then things changed. It was decided that all families, all races deserved the right to defend their homes. Now the academy grounds were a rainbow of social classes, race and gender.

I stood outside the Kaiba Foundation transport, watching as students young and old buzzed about the park and drop-off areas. A benefit of being Kaiba Foundation's newest commander was the data cube I slowly tossed up and down. The cube held the academy's complete map.

Well, almost complete. 

The only information available had been the public access areas. Schematics for the staff and military sections hadn't been available, but Mokuba had taught me a few tricks. Soon, even that information would be mine.

"Is that him?"

Whispers, giggles and squeals continued to radiate toward me. Shaking my head, I crawled back into the vehicle and instructed the driver to get me as close to the back entrance of the trainee's dormitory as possible.

I was once again grateful to my new status. 

Being the executive officer of the oldest business foundation gave one the right to do as they please and use secret passageways. It also gave me the rights to a private suite in the dormitory.

I wouldn't be sharing quarters with a common foot soldier.

"Have my bags and crates sent upstairs." I gave the driver my assigned room and stepped from the car. Slipping through the building's back entrance I stopped to lean against the wall.

The messages of regret over Father's death had turned into an annoying line of requests for dinner visits once I was settled into the academy. Wanting to be rid of the entire mess, I'd agreed to assign temporary stewardship of Kaiba Foundation to my mother and her advisors. She could field the calls and weed out social acquaintances and business propositions.

It didn't mean I had to honor her arrangements.

Kaiba Foundation's by-laws prevented a woman from having ultimate authority. She'd still need my signature and approval to do anything other than arrange dinner parties.

This way, I could complete the three years of training and start gaining speed on the assassins that had left Kaiba Foundation in near ruin. Studying wasn't a big concern, I'd already seen to it that Kaiba Foundation now had a set of ex-Academy instructors on the pay role. Switching out exam files and completing assignments could be done by a staff of hired system hackers while I set about scanning CORE records and searching for the orders on my brother and father.

Intelligence work had been my specialty since my toddler days. If there was dirt to dig up and information that would later come in handy, I'd find it with little effort. It had been a game when Mokuba was still living at home. I'd spy on Mother and Father, giving him the requested information for small rewards and treats.

I'd kept my stash of miniature ships, games and books well out of site from the cleaning staff and my parents. My father was content to think I was his to control, and while blatant defiance wasn't my style, I took pride in having the secrets with Mokuba.

The data cube I now carried had been a prize from Mokuba in exchange for sneaking into one of Father's business meetings with the local Commadon.

I walked through the service halls, memorizing the turns and exits. I made notes on the data cube as I went, slowly making my way to the top floor and the four penthouse suites reserved for the most privileged trainees. 

Never be without an escape.

Mokuba had taught me that lesson at an early age.

I stayed clear of the main hallways. While the servants may whisper in private and spread gossip, they'd never be rude enough to park themselves before me and demand an impromptu audience. I'd had my fill of interrogations and sympathy speeches on my tour of the complex.

Today, I'd hide in the shadows and wait for the shock of my appearance to become old news. Hopefully, by the time lectures started the only gossip would be centered on the scandal of Counstal Muto's bastard grandson being allowed entrance to CORE.

I reached the top floor and stepped into the main hallway, sending a silent thanks to the gods that left it empty. Strolling down the passage, I stopped at the end apartment and punched in the security sequence.

The door didn't respond.

Pulling out the data cube, I doubled checked the room assignment. After verifying I had the right entrance, I ran through a set of protocols and got the door open on the fifth try.

Once inside, I reset the security sequence and dropped the small carry bag I'd had with me on the nearest chair. A quick tour assured me the efficiency kitchen was stocked as ordered and that the list of entertainment downloads had been sent to the viewing wall.

The left bedroom door was open. A glimpse inside revealed the driver had arrived ahead of me. Stepping into the room I realized the shower was running.

Steam rose from the cracked doorway. I inched the door open a little further. Through the steam filled room, the frosted glass shower appeared empty. Puzzled over way the water would be running full blast, I pushed at the door.

It was jerked inward, causing me to stumble forward and collide with a wet and very bare chest.

"What are you doing?" A velvety smooth voice growled.

"Nothing." I backed up; staring in disbelief as I realized his chest wasn't the only bare body part. "Who are you?"

My room was designated as a single.

So why was I being glared at by a drop dead gorgeous, splendidly naked man? He was shorter than I was, which would prove useful if he tried to rush me. His long legs met at a tapered waist. His stomach was flat, with a set of defined abs. While he might have been on the thin side, it was evident corded muscle lay beneath his slightly tanned skin. His slanted eyes were violet, with the slightest hint of ruby. His hair hung in wet strands down to his shoulders. The original color was anyone's guess, but the strands of blonde, midnight black and maroon held a slight wave. His eyes narrowed further as I openly starred, admiring the finest work of art I'd ever seen.

"Nothing," he hissed. "Nothing my ass."

He shot forward, grabbing at my shirt front and steering our decent toward the massive bed. I hit the bed with a soft thud, arms spread wide and knees bent over the side. My assailant landed atop my body, settling his weight across my hips.

"Like what you saw?" He purred, pinning my wrists above my head.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I bucked, trying to topple him forward, but he centered his weight and smiled.

"Doesn't look like you're in any position to demand answers sweet little Seto."

I froze.

He knew my name.

Had he been sent to kill me?

Would he toy with me before completing his mission?

"Play around, now there's an idea." He shifted his weight, leaning slightly forward. I bucked again, trying to twist out of his grasp. He chuckled softly against my ear. "Shhh, you'll ruin the fun before it starts."

He bit at my ear before sucking gently, whispering sweet nothings and promising varied pleasures. I closed my eyes, appalled by my body's reaction to his heat, his whispers, his lips.

I moaned, fearing for my life.

Bucking again, I managed to get my feet up on the bed and shoved backwards as I twisted my upper body. He kept his place across me hips, riding me across the bed as I struggled to get away.

"If you stop that," he drawled, "I won't bite."

I turned to look at him. His violet eyes were sparkling, a smile parting his lips.

"Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." I swallowed, closing my eyes.

Soft lips captured mine as his hands clutched at the back of my head. The kiss was aggressive, his tongue demanding access to my mouth. I parted my lips, allowing him to dominate.

He pulled away, pressing his groin against my stomach, his desire obvious as he slowly licked his lips.

"Shall we seal this bargain?" He snaked one knee between my legs, pressing it against my crotch.

"What bargain?" I yelped.

"For you're life." He captured my mouth again, running his hands down my body to open my pants. Long fingers cupped my erection. I cried against his lips, finding my first blinding pleasure in release.

He pulled away from me, standing.

"Congratulations, Seto."

"What?" I whispered. "What'd you just do?"

"Sealed our bargain with a kiss."

He turned on his heels and sashayed back into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he stepped back into the shower.

I closed my eyes, unable to watch as he cleaned himself, putting on a show for my benefit. Turning toward the wall, I hugged myself. 

What had he done to me?

Why did he set my blood boiling?

How did he manage to bring me to instant satisfaction?

I'd never experienced a complete climax with Father's hired women. They always left me frustrated, wanting for something more.

The water stopped running and I turned back towards the bathroom to see him toweling his hair. "Who are you?"

"Yami Muto."

I sat up in shocked disbelief as he closed the door to his own room.

I'd never be free of the gossip, not now, not when I'd just given myself to the only person at Academy turning more heads than my own entrance.

Yami Muto. The bastard grandson of the most respected Counstal had just stolen my heart and any chance at a peaceful life behind the academy gates.

How was that? Hope it worked out better than that last attempt.

I'm not sure if I'll add any more to this, but I might if things come up that just can't be handled in "New Games". I really want this story to be less depressing and complicated.

Please R&R.


End file.
